


Don’t touch her.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Chat Blanc, Angst, Chat Blanc giving butterfly miraculous to Marinette, Crossed the line, F/M, Fear, Fire, Free Spirited Chat Blanc, Gabriel Agreste getting what he deserves, Gone too far, Gore, Lila Rossi being a little shit, Lila Rossi getting told off, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Minor death, Slight fluff, Violence, hurt Marinette, protective chat blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Chat Blanc gets pissed when an Akuma believes they can hurt Marinette and get away with it.He decides to pay his father a little visit.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Don’t touch her.

The akuma that was attacking the school was more violent than the common ones Hawk Moth would use during the week. Some of the walls of the school have crumbled inward, leaving classes of students trapped inside. 

Police officers and firefighters were scattered around the scene trying to rescue students out of harm's way. It wasn’t working well, Marinette knew that much. 

Akumas were known for their destructive damage, but never for actual killing. They’ve never gone this far before, and everyone was scared. 

The class had been interrupted with an akuma alarm blaring through the school, students left their belongings without a thought and ran out of the classroom. It was no less than minutes later when the roof that was above their head had collapsed in on itself. 

Marinette was now hiding behind one of the benches with some of her classmates. They were all petrified of the akuma finding them. Even though it wasn’t that hard to find them to begin with. 

Lila Rossi was next to her, the queen bee of the school. Also known as the local coward in akuma attacks. Well, to Marinette, anyway. 

A shove was pressed into Marinette’s back by the sharp nails of Lila, making her roll out from behind the bench. Some of their other classmates that were behind it was whispering questions on why the brunette did it. 

She didn’t give them an answer. 

Marinette stood up quickly, scouting out the area for a new hiding spot. She knew the one she was just in was going to be compromised with so many people, she guessed the sooner the better. 

The akuma that was waging war on the school was blasting fire out of their hands left and right. It looked as if they were targeting some students from Ms. Mendeleiev’s class, maybe a chemistry experiment gone wrong caused their issues with them. 

The longer she pondered, the longer she was in danger. That was proven a fact when the akuma had turned to her in a blind rage, throwing their hand out and blasting a full force of fire towards her. 

The light was overwhelmingly bright, the orange and whites, reds and blues were mixed in to make a beautiful horrific combo. It was cut off with a shadow in front of her. Marinette couldn’t tell who it was, the light too bright to see anything but an outline of their figure. 

A searing hot pain passed over her cheek and she screamed in fright. This was the end, she knew it. Nothing could be worse than this, right? Maybe this was the only pain she would feel, then it would be over. 

No other fire licked at her limbs, she opened her eyes slightly when the burning sensation never reached anywhere else then her pale cheek.

Instead of a huge fireball in her line of vision, she was met with the soft ice blue eyes of Chat Blanc, a small smile rose onto her face. He wasn’t paying much attention to the smile as he normally would, instead, his eyes were trailing the finger that was tracing over the singed patch of flesh that was on her cheek. 

Chat Blanc’s eyes trailed to hers, searching for an answer to a question he didn’t ask. His eyes hardened when he found it. “He hurt you.” Chat whispered softly, almost with a guilty tone. 

Marinette gave him a vague smile, “It’s alright, It doesn’t hurt too much.” 

He shook his head and picked her up, setting her behind a trash can softly. “Stay here. Don’t come out till I give you a sign.”   
  


She didn’t disobey him, sitting down on the ground behind the can she nodded. Marinette knew how much he didn’t like people hurting her, she didn’t question it much anymore.

Chat Blanc turned back to the pyro akuma, blood boiling with a silent rage. “You did this.”   
  
The akuma smiled, “With a...fiery satisfaction, Chat Blanc.” 

He growled, walking close to the ball of flames surrounding the other akuma. “Why?” 

They paused for a moment, humming thoughtfully. “Hawk Moth told me to, you know, he is our master. I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten rid of you for being so disobedient.” 

Chat Blanc glared, “I have no care for what he wants.” The akuma shrugged, “Not my place to comment then.” 

The pyro landed softly on the ground, hands behind their back with a teasing smile. “So. You’re helplessly in love with a lower human? Someone who can’t even fight back? That’s quite pathetic, Chat Blanc.” 

The white cat stood a few feet away from the other, cracking his knuckles slowly. “I don’t know what kind of stories you’ve been told, Pyro. But she’s nothing close to weak.” 

Pyro rolled his eyes, giving a few tsks. “Oh poor boy, doesn’t know when to give up. It’s sad to see such potential go to waste and ruin over a girl.” 

Chat Blanc glared, not backing down. “What do you wish to accomplish here, Hawk Moth.” 

A bright purple butterfly faded around the man’s face, the akuma talking for him. “I wanted you to come to your senses, Son. Your tantrum has gone on long enough.” 

He scoffed, “That’s priceless coming from you, father.” 

The purple butterfly mask grew brighter from irritation. “I do not tolerate this insubordination, son. You will come home. Even if it means hurting that little girlfriend of yours to get you here. “

Chat Blanc growled, going over to the man in one sweep. His hand curling around his neck with renewed vigor. “Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Her.” 

The akuma grinned, “It would be my pleasure to, Hawk Moth.” 

The Pyro blasted flames at Chat Blanc, sending him back into one of the upstairs railings. He grunted and looked back to the akuma who was already blowing attacks of fire at him. He dodged them all easily.

Pyro pointing his hand at the trash can Marinette was behind, that was his moment of distraction. Chat Blanc leaped from the railing and onto the akuma. Punching them in the face and a white ball of destruction glowing in his hand. 

The purple mask appeared again. “You're making a mistake, son.” 

Chat Blanc grinned. “Then father like son.” 

His white ball of destruction went to the akumatized object, the purple butterfly flying out and he crushed it beneath his fingers. The dust of the akuma falling to the ground in pathetic ashes. 

The boy who was consumed by the akuma appeared on the ground laying under him, his eyes still fogged from mind control. 

Chat Blanc threw him down, turning towards the bench where Lila Rossi sat. He sneered, marching over. 

His white claws wrapped around the collar of the brunette’s shirt, pulling her towards him in a harsh manner. “If you even think of putting my princess in danger again, I’ll use my claws to rip out your heart without a second thought.”   
  
Lila gulped, “Y-You wouldn’t do that. My mother’s a diplomat! S-She won’t stand for my death!” 

Chat Blanc smirked, leaning in closer, ice cold eyes staring into her snake-like ones. “I. Won’t. Hesitate.” 

The school girl was dropped to the ground in a forgotten manner, his blue eyes turning to Marinette’s classmates behind the bench. He scowled at them, “If you make her cry again, Your whole class will be nothing but ashes.” 

He stepped away from them, leaving terrified teens in his path. 

Marinette was still shaking behind the garbage can when Chat Blanc came over to her, his smile returning in an instant. “Let’s get you home, Princess.” 

Marinette nodded slightly, letting her arms wrap around his neck before Chat Blanc shot out into the air. Crossing a few rooftops to land on her balcony. He opened the trap door and sat her on the bed. “Get your burn treated by your parents. I’ll be back to check on you later.” 

Chat Blanc stood up and went to jump out the window when his tail was tucked backwards. He stopped and looked at the bluenette. “What is it?”

Her lip trembled, “D-Don’t do anything bad, ok?” 

Chat Blanc smiled in reassurance. “No need to worry, Princess. Everything will be fine.”   
  


She let go of his tail, nodding softly. “B-Be safe.” 

“I will.” 

He leapt out the window and to the mansion that still haunts his youth. 

**_____________**

  
  


Chat Blanc was not in a good mood as he made his way down the street to the old mansion, leaving the sweetheart of a girl behind to deal with the damage the pyro akuma did. He was still quite mad about that. 

Now, his father on the other hand, is definitely going to be on the other side of the pain. Chat Blanc would make sure it’s himself inflicting it. 

The mansion stood tall in the middle of the street, the front black gate closing itself to all intruders. The intercom was still in perfect shape next to it, with a brightly colored red button. He pressed it. 

A camera popped out and looked him over for a few moments before going back into the small compartment it came out of. The gate gave a long buzzing sound and it opened fully to let him though. 

It squeaked with the effort, not having moved as much as it used to in recent years. 

The sidewalk to the front door had some moss to it, not being professionally done as frequently. 

Chat Blanc went up the front steps to the door, it being cracked open slightly for his easy pleasure of coming in, he huffed out a laugh at the joke. 

Opening it wide, the light from the outside world cascaded in the dark mansion. Drapes hanging over the large windows peering out into the Paris streets. The light falling dramatically on the figure at the top of the staircase. 

Chat Blanc found it amusing how hard his father is trying to be a fairy tale villain. 

Gabriel turned around to his son, his steel blue eyes looking at him sharply. 

“Good to see you home, son.” Gabriel said, putting both of his hands behind his back. 

Chat Blanc looked around at the walls of the mansion, the air still as professionally depressing as it used to be. “I see that nothing’s changed, father.” 

Gabriel hummed, looking around. “I suppose it hasn’t.” 

The white figured villain made his way to the bottom of the staircase, ice blue eyes staring back at his father’s.

“I came here to settle something, Father.” Chat Blanc started as he got on the first step of polished marble. 

Gabriel nodded, looking at the step he took. “I expected as much.” 

Chat Blanc took another few steps towards the man at the top of the stairs, his eyes following the gleam of light on his suit. “What do you wish to chat about, son?” 

The boy chuckled at the pun, it was horrible, honestly. But his humor came from the one person he wished it didn’t. 

“I wish to talk about the line you’ve crossed, father.” Chat Blanc explained, lifting his foot to make it to the final step. 

“I’m assuming you mean harming that bluenette fling of yours?” Gabriel asked.

Chat Blanc scowled. “Don’t call her that.” 

“Whatever you wish, son.” 

Chat Blanc stood equally with his father, the butterfly that caused this mess presented boldly on his shoulder. “You don’t deserve a miraculous, father.” 

Gabriel smirked ever so slightly, “No. I most likely don’t. I have every good reason to wield it though, our family’s future in my mind. Is it really so selfish to want to go back to the way things were?” 

Chat Blanc glared harshly. “We could’ve been a family long ago, father. You missed your chance.” 

The fashion designer sighed, “Yes. I do realize that now. This is why I’m going to fix it.” 

The white hair boy shook his head, “I’ll let you live with your mistakes. Till the very moment you die.” 

Gabriel raised a brow at him. “Oh really now? And how are you going to manage that?” 

Chat Blanc stared at his father for a moment. He’s never really killed someone who was family, but he would make his morals drop if it meant paying him back for his crimes. 

Chat Blanc could handle his cruelty, manipulation, and possessiveness. 

But he will not sit back and watch as he hurts Marinette.

His princess, his life, his everything. She’s all that matters now, she’s cared for him. Cried for him, loved him. 

Chat Blanc wouldn’t ever let her down. 

He raised his hand up to level with his father’s stomach. “Like this.” 

The villain drove his hand through his father’s stomach, claws crashing against bones and breaking them easily. Puncturing anything that went in their path. It was a disgusting display, but Chat Blanc didn’t look at the place he had his hand driven through.

Oh no. He looked at the face of his father as he screamed in pain. 

Something akin to satisfaction bloomed in his chest, he twisted it more before yanking his hand out without gentle movements. 

His stomach bled violenting to the marble flooring, but Chat Blanc ignored it in favor of kicking his father in the stomach. Efficiently knocking him down the stairs with ease. Blood stayed on his suit as he walked down the stairs to Gabriel. 

The man laid in a heap of blood, personally made clothes ruined with rips and blood. His favorite tie sticking out from it’s normal tucked in spot. 

Chat Blanc looked at his father laying on the floor for a moment, closing his eyes. 

He hurt Marinette. 

Chat Blanc couldn’t let that go, the fear in her eyes made his determination flare again. 

Ice blue eyes glared at the man beneath him. Gabriel looked back with shock, choking on blood coming from pale lips. 

“W-Why? I- I did this for us- Y-Your mother! Our family, Adrien!” Gabriel gasped out, his arm weakly throwing itself over his stomach to stop the bleeding. 

Chat Blanc smiled, getting down on one knee swiftly and pulling on the candy cane tie laying across his father’s chest. 

Gabriel gasped out at the pain, groaning loudly as Chat Blanc brought their faces close to each other. He sneered, “You hurt my family. You should understand the complications that can bring, father.” 

Their eyes made contact, convey each inch of love, hatred or emotion they’ve ever felt for the other. Chat Blanc grinned, his eyes flaring brightly with a happy look. 

“W-What’s that look for, Son?” Gabriel asked, fear lacing his voice for the first time in years.

The one thing left from his wife drove his hand into his chest to grab his heart, a soft whisper in his year is the last thing he hears. 

“It’s Chat Blanc to you, Gabriel.” 

No pain came, only the sound of a body falling to the floor. 

Chat Blanc looked down at him with no emotion, swiftly taking off the butterfly pin from his father’s chest. He held it up to the light coming through the front door. 

Blood dripped from his hands as his smile brightened. 

Chat Blanc looked at the pin of the miraculous, he would give this to Marinette. 

Then she wouldn’t ever get hurt. 

He’d be free to be with her. 

He smiled genuinely for the first time in years in that mansion, the doors shutting softly behind him.

It grew quite once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Blanc: *opens up the trap door and gets on the bed* Marinette? 
> 
> Marinette: *looks up from her desk and gives a tiny smile before looking at his suit and taking in a breath* 
> 
> Chat Blanc; Do you...do you think I’m a monster now? 
> 
> Marinette: *shakes her head and stands up* You should get cleaned up, come down. I’ll go get a rag.
> 
> Chat Blanc: Marinette? 
> 
> Marinette: *hand pauses on the trap door and looks back at him* yeah? 
> 
> Chat Blanc: *smiles slightly* Thank you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story! I know it s a bit different then what I normally do, kinda? Not sure. But this is my first time doing actual gore related stuffs 
> 
> If you have suggestions for my next one-shot or thoughts on this work, let me know! 
> 
> Have a good rest of the day, Miraculous Holders!


End file.
